the lost
by p90wraith
Summary: not good with summarys so please just read


First time typing anything so flame the hell out of me. Though positive feedback is preferred, and advice, and ideas

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans so don't sue me. thx

Chapter 1: Dawn of a new day, and a new figure.

Night was turning into day at Jump City when the alarm sounded in

Titan Tower. "Titans trouble!" Robin yells and is the first to the monitor. He is quickly joined by Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire. The scene displayed on the monitor was total pandemonium. "Looks like Hive is on a field trip." States Raven in her monotone voice. Sure enough the academe was robbing a bank down town. Beastboy was getting impatient and wined "C'mon guys lets go so me n' Cy can get back to the game!" Ravens eyes glowed black and an audible shatter sounded from the other room.

Cy and Beast boy Glared at Raven "Dude!" Robin gave them a glance that told them now was not the time. They all piled into the T-car and set off to down town Jump City.

_10 minutes later_

The Titans got out of the car one block from the bank, "I'm not letting my baby get scratched!" when Robin tried to get him to park closer. "Fine!" Robin started to run towards the seen with Cyborg fallowing one step behind. Beastboy, turned into a green cheetah and quickly fallowed. Raven and Starfire flew to the destination. On arrival they gaped at the seen before them. The bodies of unconscious hive members littered (literally) the ground. The group looked speechless at the sight. "W-w-well it doesn't look like there's to much to do here." Beastboy stammered then grinned and posed, "They heard I was coming and fainted!" the group sweat dropped as a brick incased in a black aurora crashed against his head. "Oww!" he yelped as an exaggerated lump appeared on his head. He turned to Raven, who acted like nothing happened and was staring in the opposite direction, and gave her a death stare but quickly frowned when his sensitive ears picked up a small explosion noise from the bank. "Hey! There's someone is still fighting in there!" "It might be the security guards. They may need help!" The titans dashed up the steps to the bank doors and threw them open.

Inside, security guards and hive members alike lay on the ground Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo fought a warrior that wore gold medieval armor, and a blood red cloak. Mammoth had a piece of steel torn from the open vault and was swinging it viciously at the gold clad warrior, who grabbed it in mid swing and threw it ,with Mammoth still hanging on, threw the wall. Gizmo created a force field around himself when the armor turned on him. With a punch from his gauntleted fist he sent the force field with Gizmo still inside crashing to the other side of the room, but it was still in tacked. The figure gave a shrug and turned to Jinx who had been trying to help Mammoth out of the wall. This momentary distraction was all Gizmo needed, "Eat this pig sniffer!" as he dropped his shield and launched a halo of rockets at the figure. The room shook and debris flew everywhere. But a gust of from the door opening sent the dust that had risen away to reveal that the warrior wasn't harmed in the least. Not even a scratch showed on the armor where the missiles hit. Using the explosion as a distraction the three fled threw the window closest to them. Threw the door came the Teen Titans to late to see the Hive members escape but they did see the armored warrior standing in the middle of the room.

The Titans rushed into the bank seeing only a gold clad figure in the room. It must have heard them coming for it turned to face them. "Cool." Beastboy and Cy whispered together. The figure clad in gold wore a helm the same color of his armor and it was shaped to that of a dragon's head. Shadows hid his fetchers under the helm, and his breast plate had the markings of rune structures that hade been slightly worn from age. A sheath without a sword was slung across his back. All that could be seen of him was a set of red eyes. In a barely audible voice it croaked, "Where is he?"

Ok this is the first thing I'm going post on the site. I'm still trying to get used to writing dialog so if there isn't enough tell me. I threw this together in about four hours so if its short sry

May or may not continue depends on coments


End file.
